In general, oil injecting bottle 200 (shown as in FIG. 1) or injection syringe 300 (shown as in FIG. 2) is usually used while repairing to replace oil.
When using the oil injecting bottle 200 (shown as in FIG. 1), an oil injecting tube 210 is fluidly connected to the oil injecting hole of the bicycle, and an oil bottle 220 filled oil is squeezed to inject oil through the oil injecting hole of the bicycle for replacing oil and repairing.
When using injecting syringe 300 (shown as in FIG. 2), an oil injecting tube 310 is fluidly connected to the oil injecting hole of the bicycle, and a push rod 320 is pressed to inject oil received in a container 330 through the oil injecting hole of the bicycle for replacing oil and repairing.
Although it is convenient to replace oil, for operators, the output quantity of oil is not easy to be controlled by hand pressing and the quality of injecting oil is not very well.